Ours
by Afra onyx
Summary: Persahabatan, waktu, dan segalanya hanya milik kita,.,. Tak peduli banyaknya perbedaan yang mengelilingi kita, namun... Persahabatan kita lebih dari apa pun. Aku adalah peri, Sasuke-kun adalah Blue Devil dan Naruto adalah Red Devil.. kami sangat berbeda.. namun jiwa kami sama... Karena kami adalah.. Team yang akan kokoh hidup dan mati!


Jreng jreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng!

Hai pemirsa! Kali ini aye akan mempersembahkan FF

Ber genre Friendship & Fantasy untuk para reader!  
Team 7 lovers, jgn lupa reviewnya yaaaa! Muach!

.

.

Chapter 1

**_PROLOG_**

Afuugakure, negara berpenghuni iblis yang dulunya sebagai negara yang amat damai. Di negara tersebut, iblis terbagi menjadi dua kalangan, yaitu Blue Devil dan Red Devil. Perbedaan keduanya tak terlalu mencolok. Hanya saja, Blue Devil memiliki kekuatan elemen petir, sedangkan Red Devil memiliki kekuatan elemen api.

Dahulu, Afuugakure sangatlah damai hingga dapat membuat iri Fuuragakure atau negara para peri. Namun, kedamaian di Negara Afuuragakure terusik dengan perbuatan salah satu penyihir dari Blue Devil yang mengutuk sahabatnya yang dari kalangan Red Devil. Ia dikutuk menjadi katak yang terkenal disebut "Katak Menangis" karena kesedihannya yang dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Penyihir tersebut bernama Orochimaru, sedangkan sahabatnya bernama Jiraya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Red Devil dan Blue Devil saling bertentangan. Mereka tak mengenal lagi kata 'Damai' di dunia tersebut. Bahkan letak Blue Devil dan Red Devil sangat berjauhan. Letak keduanya terpisahkan oleh hutan yang sangat lebat atau sering disebut Hutan Berdarah karena banyak orang yang meninggal di hutan tersebut tanpa alasan.

**_PROLOG END_**

Aku menatap sayu bingkai foto yang kupegang. Mata emeraldku menjelajahi apa yang terpampang di bingkai tersebut. Memori-memori masa lalu mulai terputar kembali di otakku. Saat senyum hangat masih menghiasi, saat canda tawa masih mengiringi, saat kasih sayang masih menyertai di persahabatan kami, kini lenyap seketika. Memori itu bagaikan angin yang berlalu.

Kini kristal bening mulai terjatuh tetes demi tetes. Tanganku bergetar. Isakanku tak bisa kutahan. Bibir ini terasa kelu. Sunguh, perasaan rindu, sedih, kecewa bercampur aduk di hatiku yang begitu rapuh.

Ya, aku rindu saat-saat persahabatan kami masih utuh. Akan tetapi, karena keadaan yang terpaksa, kami pun terpisah dengan jarak yang begitu jauh. Salah satu dari kami harus pergi. Walaupun bukan pergi untuk selamanya, tetapi aku merasakan kesepian yang terasa sangat menyiksa.

"Sakura-chan," Aku menoleh. Di sampingku kini terdapat iblis yang menatapku khawatir. Ya, dia salah satu sahabatku yang terdapat di bingkai foto yang kupegang. Namanya Naruto. Aku bukanlah iblis seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Aaah, Sasuke, aku rindu sahabatku yang satu ini. Ya, dia kini berpisah denganku dan Naruto. Dia terpaksa berpisah karena dia bukan iblis berkalangan Red Devil seperti Naruto, melainkan iblis yang berkalangan Blue Devil. Oh iya, aku memang bukanlah iblis, melainkan sebuah peri medis. Aku sudah lama tinggal di kediaman Naruto semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku lebih muda satu tahun dari Naruto. Aku sudah menganggap Naruto saudaraku sendiri.

"Sakura-chan!" panggilan Naruto membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kini ia menatapku sedikit kesal.

"Hehe ... ada apa Naruto-kun? Maaf aku tidak mengubrismu," ucapku tertawa hambar seraya menghapus jejak air mataku. Naruto masih menatapku. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanku yang baru saja menangis.

"Kau .. menangis lagi?" tanya Naruto pelan. Aku menatap mata biru lautnya. Ada perasaan bersalah di hatiku karena telah membuatnya khawatir.

Aku menunduk. Tak berani melihat tatapannya. "Gomennasai..," ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto. Aku pun mendongak. Aku membulatkan mataku saat bingkai foto yang tadi kupegang kini berada di tangannya. Naruto menatap bingkai fotoku dengan tatapan muram. "Jadi, gara-gara ini kau menangis, ya? Kau merindukan persahabatan kita yang dulu?" tanya Naruto masih menatap bingkai foto tersebut. Aku hanya diam memandang sayu pemuda di sampingku.

**PRANG!**

Mataku membulat sempurna saat bingkai foto yang tadinya kokoh menjadi serpihan-serpihan dengan bentuk yang sudah tak beraturan. Mataku memanas. Emosiku meluap. Aku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kini Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**PLAK!**

"KAU JAHAT, NARUTO! Mana dirimu yang dulu, hah!" teriakku di depan Naruto yang tengah meraba pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat tamparan kerasku. Ia hanya diam memandangiku. Air mataku turun dengan deras. Perasaan sesak melanda hatiku.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Aku melakukan demi-" aku menyela perkataan Naruto.  
"DEMI APA NARUTO?! Kau hanya menyakiti hatiku!" teriakku di tengah isakanku.

"Demi janjiku kepada Sasuke," kata Naruto berhasil membuat mataku membulat. Aku menatap Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku butuh penjelasan. Aku masih menatap manik biru cerah Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Rasa penasaran terus saja mendorong kemauanku untuk segera mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Emerald dan blue sky terus beradu dalam tatapan mereka.

.

. TBC

Gimanaaaaaaa? Bagus gg nih?  
Chapter 1 dikiiit dulu,.,.,.

Pliiiis bgt... guwe butuh saran donk! Pliiiis... ngemis review lhooo gw... gg Kasian niiih?

RnR? Silahkaaaaan!

Menerima flame yg bersifat membangun semangat, dilarang keras mengirim Flame yg kejam krn Autor memang cengeng!  
Like This!XD


End file.
